


Pocket Sized Mons

by FangedUsagi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedUsagi/pseuds/FangedUsagi
Summary: Long ago, pokemon were much smaller than they are in today's era. It was due to their ability to evolve that they are how they are today. Their small sizes eventually disappeared, until a young raven-haired boy found a collection of the mostly forgotten sized eggs and they hatch giving him a group of wondrous new friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pocket Sized Mons

A young raven-haired boy ran through the forest away from the large, elderly, Arcanine that was bounding after him. He stopped and turned towards an oran bush that he heard rustling from. The boy stared curiously at the bush and started to approach it causing the old Arcanine - that finally caught up to him - to growl. He slowly turned to look at the Arcanine who sprung forward just in time to protect the boy from an Ekans. A small lick of fire later was enough to scare the Ekans away from the two. 

The boy laughed hesitantly as the orange and black colored legendary pokemon looked him over for injuries. 

“I’m fine Arcanine. Thanks for saving-” he paused as he noticed the small egg-shaped items besides him that were previously hidden in the brush.

“I wonder what-”

“Ash!” an older sounding man called out for him. “Arcanine! Where are you?”

“We’re over here Professor!” the boy, Ash, answered back.

An elderly white-haired man appeared from the brush into their sights. His hair was tousled with wilting leaves and branches. The bottom of his once pure white lab coat was decorated with splotches of mud and his breathing ragged from searching for the boy. 

“Ash, your mother and I told you to not leave the reservation on your own and we’ve told you to stay out of the forest,” the professor scolded him.

He looked down dejectedly. 

“Sorry Professor Oak. I was playing tag with the pokemon and didn’t notice where we were.”

Professor Oak sighed.

“Professor, do you know what these egg-shaped rocks are?”

“Egg-shaped rocks?” Professor Oak responding trying to see the items in question. 

Ash pushed aside part of the brush allowing for the professor to see the hundreds of egg-shaped rocks.

“Ash, I believe those are pokemon eggs.”

“But they’re so small Professor!”Ash exclaimed loudly and eyes open wide.

“Did anyone ever tell you of why pokemon are called pokemon today?” Oak asked kneeling to take a better look at the eggs. 

“It’s because of the pokeballs, right? Since they can fit in our pockets.”

Oak shook his head. 

“As you may know, pokemon is a shortened abbreviation of the words pocket monster. They were called that because of their small sizes long ago; however, as time past, they evolved into the sizes they are today.”

“Really, Professor?”

“Indee- Hm?”

The sound of cracking filled the space around them as one-by-one-by-one dozens of eggs began to hatch. 

“Arcanine hide! Ash, you need to move closer to them and make sure you’re the first person they see!” Professor Oak spoke hurriedly as he scrambled to conceal himself.

“Righ-right!” Ash stuttered, tripping over his own feet to get closer clearly not expecting the professor to say what he did.

Slowly the whites and greens of the eggshells fell away to reveal colors and a multitude of small pokemon looked up at the boy as he stared down with wonder-filled eyes.

“Hi, I’m Ash,” he whispered. “It’s nice to meet all of you. Would any of you like to be my friends?”

The little mons tackled him and soon he was covered in drool.

The old professor approached the giggling boy and the old Arcanine watched over the scene, amused.

“Look, Professor!” I made new friends!” Ash exclaimed happily.

“I can see that.” Professor Oak smiled at the boy before taking a glance up at the sky. “We should be heading back soon. It’s starting to get dark.”

“Yes Professor,” Ash answered slipping off his yellow striped blue hoodie, revealing his black t-shirt with an electric blue lightning bolt graphic on the front.

“Hmm? What are you doing Ash?”

“I’ll carry the eggs that didn’t hatch home in this. The small mons can ride in my pockets,” he said while pointing at the cargo pockets on his tan-colored shorts.

“Oh, right! I’ll help you move them.”

“Thanks, Professor!” Ash cheered before going quiet for a short while. His head filled with thoughts.

“Hey, Professor?” Ash asked hesitantly, pausing in his work.

“Yes, Ash?” 

“Can you teach me more about pokemon?”

“Of course I can; however, you will have my grandson, Gary, learning with you.”

“That’s fine! Thanks, Professor!” Ash cheered and started moving the eggs again with vigor. 

By the time the two of them finished and the three managed back to Oak’s lab, it was already dark and Ash’s mother, Delia, watched happily as the two males and the old Arcanine ate with gusto their fill of her homemade food. 

“Mom?” Ash called when he finished eating and the dishes were cleared.

“Yes, Ashie?”

“I asked Professor Oak for lessons on pokemon and he said” Ash spoke quietly but was cut off by a hug from his mother.

“Well done Ashie. You’re sure to learn a lot of wonderful things from him.”

“Yeah!”

“Ash?” Professor Oak called for the boy from the lab connecting to where the mother and son were.

“Yes?”

“The little mons from earlier are all healthy and full. The eggs are healthy as well,” he said handing Ash a wooden basket covered with a cloth.

“Oh?” Delia looked questioningly at the basket. “What is the basket Ashie?”

A small red claw peeked out of the basket and the cloth was jostled to the side allowing light to enter the basket. Many sounds startled from the basket and soon other parts could be seen knocking the blanket around. 

“Mom, this is why I asked Professor if he would teach me earlier. I found a bunch of mons and I want to learn how to take care of them. Plus this will get me ready for my journey!” 

“You’re growing up Ashie. Already thinking about the future. I’ll have to teach you how to cook and how to wash-”

“Mom!”

“Hm? My bad Ashie. Professor, when would you like Ashie to come by?”

“How about every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school?”

“Professor, can I come more of I want to?” 

“You can but you won’t be able to play with your friends as much,” Professor Oak answered frowning.

“That’s fine Professor! Gary is the only one I play with anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this or not.. and I don't know how strong I should make the little mons. Since they'll be small (handheld) in size... Should I make them weaker than normal-sized pokemon or should I give them the same strengths as them..? I'll think more on this later.


End file.
